


Irene Adler meets Jack Harkness

by Crowleys_mistress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irene Adler meets Jack Harkness

It was a dull and stormy night and Irene Adler was wondering the streets of Cardiff. Such a setting managed to send a shiver down her spine- which was rare. Many times she'd been told she has nerves of steel. Tonight was her first night back in the Uk after her attempted assassination which Sherlock had saved her from. Suddenly something on the gloomy streets caught her attention. A dark figure with a long military coat, neat hair and long confident strides. Curiously she watched the mysterious man when without any warning he disappeared I to the pavement. She was now confused which was a feeling she didn't like because it made her feel unintelligent- brainy was the new sexy! She walked to the spot where he disappeared and looked around completely baffled. There were no traces as to how he'd vanished, when the ground started to move. 

Captain jack could watch the beautiful woman for hours. He'd noticed her following him and the look of bewilderment when he teleported into the torchwood base. No one else would have saw that. She must be special. After 20 minuted of watching her inquisitively through the base's CCTV he'd decided to let her in to talk to her.

She was star-struck by the mans handsome looks and trusted him immediately. They chatted for hours, with not an awkward silence in sight. By the end of the night they knew nearly everything about each other, though most of their conversation was made up of flirting they really had a connection. They might have even been falling in love. When the time came for Irene to go home they exchanged numbers and promised to meet up the next day. 

On Irene's way home she was taken by surprise when a masked figure approached her from behind grabbing her neck and slamming her against the wall. "What do you know about Torchwood" he screamed at her. Luckily Captain Jack had been watching to make sure that she got home ok, when he saw the figure he knew who it was and realised Irene would probably need some help dealing with him. 

They both decided that it'd be safer for Irene to spend the night in the Torchwood institute and secretly Jack knew what he'd have to do next. Irene's knowledge was becoming dangerous to her and they only way to keep her alive would be to give her an amnesia pill. It would be hard to watch the one he'd fallen in love with forget his existence but it was the right thing to do. Whilst she was sleeping he kissed her forehead then mixed the amnesia into her glass of water at the side of the couch she was resting on. He didn't consult her first as he knew she would want to keep the memories. Jack then went into the cold stone room and took an amnesia pill himself. It would be too painful to remember their love yet not be able to carry it on. 

In the morning neither of them remembered each other, Irene awoke confused to why she was in some cold dungeon like building and jack didn't know how she'd got in and threw her out immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of carrying it on or making a series comment what you think
> 
> I'm new to fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
